The present invention relates generally to a location-based advertisement system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a location-based advertisement system for remarketing advertisements (i.e., products, services etc.) to a user, based upon their interest level as measured from prior viewership, in a cross-device and a cross-channel scenario, based on a physical location of the user at a later time.
Conventionally, advertisements have been generated on a user device (such as a mobile phone or computer) while browsing content based on user's objects of interest in the videos and images within the browsing session or channel being broadcasted.
Other conventional techniques have considered cross-channel and cross-device remarketing from advertisements previously generated and advertised to the user.
However, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques do not consider remarketing of advertisements based on a measured level of interest of the user in advertisements in a cross-channel and cross-device manner and remarketed based on the interest level of the user according to a location of the user.